Alcoholics are more likely to smoke cigarettes than individuals without a drinking problem. In this protocol, we are studying neurotransmitter metabolite changes in recently abstinent alcoholics undergoing nicotine withdrawal verified by serum nicotine/cotinine concentrations. Alcoholics who continue to smoke or who are nonsmokers, nonalcoholic nonsmokers and smokers, make up the comparison groups. The results suggest decreased central noradrenergic turnover during nicotine withdrawal. In addition, there is increased central dopaminergic turnover in nonsmoking alcoholics. Mechanisms underlying these changes and allied changes in other neurotransmitters known to be affected by alcoholism are also being investigated. The results suggest that monoamines may be important in the neurobiological mechanisms of drug addiction.